El Nuevo Reinado De Los Dioses
by Viridiana
Summary: Una leyenda, un destino, y un futuro. ¿Tu que eliges, la luz o la oscuridad?
1. Capitulo 1 El Regreso

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Regreso

_**

* * *

**_

_**No se decir te quiero**_

_**Pero me entrego**_

_**Pocas palabras al hablar**_

_**Pero sincero**_

_**Uno que otro defecto**_

_**Eso lo acepto**_

_**Quizás no el indicado**_

_**Pero me ofrezco**_

**Vemos en una gran oficina, al parecer de una persona muy importante; a un joven paseando de un lado a otro repitiendo siempre lo mismo…**

**-Hoy es el día, hoy por fin regresara después de tanto tiempo. Como me lo prometió…**

**-MIAU!**

**-AH! Merle ya te he dicho que no entre y grites de esa manera en mi oficina. –Levantándose y sacudiéndose su pantalón.**

**-Amo van, como no quieres que te grite si llevo mas de 10 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso! –Al decirlo Merle no podía evitar que se le formara una gran vena en la frente. –Pues que esta pensando, amo Van… CIERTO hoy es el día verdad!**

**.Si, Merle. Hoy regresara. –Y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro.**

**-¿Le dirá que la quiere¿La llevara a pasear¿Le dirá que se quede para siempre?**

**-Merle con calma, tu nunca cambias. Ni aunque ya seas toda una señorita. –acariciándole su cabello en un gesto paterno.**

**-Ni que tú estuvieras tan grande. Pero ya en serio, aun no sabes que le dirás verdad?**

_**No soy el sol que quema**_

_**Pero caliento**_

_**No se poesías**_

_**Pero enternezco**_

_**De pronto un poco tosco**_

_**Pero acaricio**_

_**Y quererte a ti así**_

_**Ese es mi vicio**_

**-No se por que me pasa esto… Tengo palabras para hablar con los reyes mas duros en toda Gaea, pero no puedo decirle a Hitomi que la amo! -Lanzando un puñetazo a la mesa.**

**-Amo van… -Le lame la cara y lo abraza.**

**-Gracias…**

**-Señor…**

**Se oye una voz en el umbral de la puerta.**

**-Si, dije que no quería que me molestaran a menos que fuera una emergencia. –aun con la mirada fija en el suelo…**

**-Ha llegado una chica al castillo preguntando por usted, no parece ser de por aquí.**

**Inmediatamente salio en busca de ella…**

_**Busca por dentro**_

_**Que pongo en juego todos mis sentimientos**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo exacto en el momento**_

_**Que me lo pidas, que me lo pidas**_

_**Busca por dentro, amor**_

_**Que hay una fuente inagotable de agua fresca**_

_**Y una llama que no dejo nunca que se apague**_

_**Y un corazón lleno de amor en mi equipaje**_

**Y ahí frente a el, estaba una chica con el cabello cenizo hasta los hombros; y al voltear nuestro apuesto rey se da cuenta que siguen siendo tan lindos esos ojos verdes.**

**-Hola. Aquí estoy como te lo prometí. –y corrió hacia los brazos de Van.**

**-Si, como lo prometiste. –Y se dejo abrazar sin formular otra palabra.**

**-Te extrañe, lo sabias? La última vez que vine fue hace 1 año, cuando me llamaste al estar tan enfermo… Vaya susto que me diste. Y hace 5 que termino la guerra con Zaibach… Cualquier persona que viera tu reino no pensaría que la guerra destruyo todo. –Separándose un poco para ver el rostro de el.**

**-… **

**-Van por que no me dices nada? No te alegra que haya regresado…**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?... –Con una voz tan dura y sin sentimiento alguno formulo estas palabras.**

**-Tiempo indefinido. –soltándolo y dándole la espalda**

**_- /Vamos Van, dile no seas tonto./ _–Voltea a Hitomi con suavidad**

_**Busca por dentro, amor**_

_**Y llega como yo al total convencimiento**_

_**Estampa tus dudas en mis adentros**_

_**Que de ternura estoy hecho por dentro**_

_**No se lo que es ganar**_

_**Pero lo intento**_

_**Tal vez no arriesgo mucho**_

_**Pero me atrevo**_

_**Si no me determinan**_

_**Desconozco**_

_**Si me toca perder**_

_**Lo reconozco**_

**-Discúlpame. No era lo que en realidad te quería decir… **

**-No? Entonces que es? –Un poco interesada en lo que estaba diciendo Van.**

**-Que… que… yo… te… -Agachado y mas sonrojado que nunca- te a…**

**-HITOMI! LLEGASTE! –Y ahí estaba Merle importunando como siempre.**

**-Merle. ¿Cómo haz estado? dándole un eufórico abrazo.**

**-Bien. Dime que te quedaras más tiempo esta vez…**

**-Claro que si. Pero espera un momento, Van estaba a punto de decirme algo… Que era? y voltea a verlo.**

**Nada, porque no vas a descansar y yo mientras encargare que en la noche se haga una recepción para celebrar tu visita. –Le da la espalda a Hitomi y ve la mirada amenazadora de Merle, aunque el solo fruncir un poco las cejas ella entiende que no debe meterse en ese asunto. Le da ordenes a una sirvienta- Nereida haz el favor de tomar el equipaje de la señorita, dirigela a su cuarto.**

**-Amo Van, no es que quiera molestarlo pero… Que aquella nave no es la del caballero Allen.**

**Volteando todos al cielo para ver lo que estaba señalando Merle. Recordemos que los gatos tienen muy buena vista. A duras penas Van puedo distinguir El Crusade.**

**-Si, y al parecer es una visita de Dryden y Millerna. ¿Qué raro que vengan sin avisar? –Rascándose la cabeza –Merle que preparen las habitaciones necesarias para nuestras visitas; todo que tiene que hacerse rápido. Merle, por que traes esa cara…**

**Vemos a una Merle en estado chibi con muchas gotas sobre la cabeza.**

**-Este… Amo Van… ¿Te acuerdas que hace una semana, te fuiste a las tierras de los hombre lobos; con Rum?**

**-Si, recuerdo y ¿eso que tiene que ver?- Frunciendo el seño**

**Hitomi a duras penas podía contener la risa; no cabía duda el único que podía lograr ese efecto en Merle, era su "Ángel". Como solía llamarlo, cuando se sentía sola. Ahora que podía revisar que tan cambiado estaba, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. No era el Van que ella había visto hace un año, estaba mas alto y se notaba a leguas que los entrenamientos habían surtido efecto en su cuerpo. Aunque recordaba que hace un año había visto en cama, grave, ya que en Gaea no era común la varicela. Así que ese tiempo que estuvo con el lo vio muy delgado, ojeroso. Nada comparado como en ese momento. Seguía vistiendo casi de la misma forma, solo que ahora en lugar de su camisa sin mangas, era manga corta y sus pantalones eran negros. **

**Estaba tan feliz, no podía evitar sonreír. Aunque no se esperaba lo que venia…**

**-Pues que llego un mensaje de Asturias avisando que los reyes iban a venir hoy, para tratar contigo lo de tu compromi… -Van le tapo la boca y volteo a ver a Hitomi**

**-Hay esta Merle, tiene muy mala memoria. –Riéndose de forma nerviosa.**

**-Oye Van, creo que no termino de decir lo que quería. Anda suéltala. –Y de un jalón soltó a Merle de los brazos de Van. – Anda termina de hablar…**

**-En que me quede a si ya recuerdo, se me olvido decírtelo cuando llegaste; por que ya sabía que en cuanto te lo dijera te ibas a poner de malas. Así que espere hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Jeje, pero creo que nunca llego. –Ni siquiera intento ver a los ojos de Van, sabia que el no quería tratar ese "asunto" en estos momentos.**

**-Eso es todo, estoy casi segura que ibas a decir otra cosa.- Y se encogió de hombros.**

**-Su majestad. Se ha dado cuenta que en esa nave viene su prometida…**

**Hitomi ni siquiera volteo a ver quien había dicho esas palabras lo único que hizo fue ver a los ojos carmesí que estaban frente a ella; que no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando.**

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

**Hola! Soy Viri. Es mi primer fanfic de Escaflowne y en realidad creo que no salio tan mal; sobre todo por que al principio era hacer un one-shot o un Song fic pero creo q salio mejor así.**

**La canción que puse se llama "Busca por dentro", es una salsa y la canta el grupo Niche.**

**Y no la puse toda completa así que si alguien la quiere toda, me puede decir y yo con todo gusto se la mando.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

**

**Lean mi song fic de esta serie: Angeles!

* * *

**


	2. Capitulo 2 Confesiones

Capitulo 2: Confesiones

* * *

_**-Su majestad. Se ha dado cuenta que en esa nave viene su prometida…**_

_**Hitomi ni siquiera volteo a ver quien había dicho esas palabras lo único que hizo fue ver a los ojos carmesí que estaban frente a ella; que no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando.**_

**

* * *

**

**El silencio fue sepulcral, nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra. Era la primera vez que veían que su rey no se había defendido, bueno tan siquiera hubiera evitado aquella bofetada que recibió.**

**-¡IDIOTA¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA VAN? O ¿ACASO ERA ESO LO QUE ME IBAS A DECIR HACE UN RATO? –A duras penas podía contener las lágrimas que le hacían borrosa la vista.**

**-Por favor, preparen todo para las visitas y déjenme a solas son ella. –Seguía agachado con la mirada oculta en la sombra de su cabello.**

**-Discúlpeme Amo Van –Se acerco Merle**

**-Dije déjenme a solas –Aun sin levantar la vista se podía notar que Van estaba sufriendo.**

**-NO LE HABLES ASI, ELLA SI TUVO EL VALOR PARA CONTARME LAS COSAS. –Se oía el dolor en la voz de la chica de la luna fantasma.**

**-De verdad no fue mi intención que tu regreso y felicidad se opacaran con esto. –Acurrucándose en el pecho de Hitomi.**

**-No te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo. –Acariciando la melena de la gata.**

**-Merle, por favor retirate. –Al fin Van alzo la cara y lo único que proyectaba su cara era una mano marcada en su mejilla derecha.**

**-Si Amo Van. Nos vemos después Hitomi. **

**Y se echo a correr.**

**Lo que hasta hace unos momentos era una escena feliz, ahora era como si todo el mundo fuera gris para nuestra pareja. Transcurrió un minuto, luego dos, tres y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que la chica de los ojos verdes se armo de valor y con la voz temblorosa pregunto:**

**-¿Cuándo Van¿Cuándo tenias planeado decirme que estas comprometido? – Y camino hacia un árbol que estaba cerca –Anda, contéstame. ¿Hace cuanto que te comprometiste? –Sentándose en el suelo.**

_**Yo no soy aquel,**_

**_Que tú te imaginabas._**

_**Yo no soy aquel;**_

_**Que el mundo te ofreció,**_

**_En el que tú ciegamente confiabas._**

_**El hombre de tus sueños,**_

_**Ese no soy yo.**_

**-Antes que nada, Discúlpame no era mi intención lastimarte… -Espero una respuesta pero… nada ni una palabra así que continuo. –Fue después de que regresaste a la luna fantasma hace un año.**

**-¿Cómo se llama ella¿Quién es? –Recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas encogidas hacia su cuerpo.**

_**Sí alguna vez;**_

**_Mirándote a los ojos,_**

_**Yo te robe un trozo de ilusión.**_

_**Te juro hoy;**_

**_No quise hacerte daño,_**

_**Si he fallado en algo te pido perdón.**_

**-Por favor, Hitomi. No nos hagamos mas daño. –Sentándose del otro lado del árbol.**

**-¿Qué no nos hagamos daño? ya es muy tarde para eso ¿no crees? -¿La quieres? –Escondió su rostro, no quería que la viera llorar si su respuesta era afirmativa.**

_**Mentiroso...**_

**_Por que sé té engañado,_**

**_Para estar aquí a tu lado_**

_**Cuantas cosas una vez te prometí.**_

**-Ya se que fue mi error, pero No. Yo amo a otra persona. –Y se recargo en el árbol.**

**Eso si que Hitomi no se lo esperaba, Si estaba comprometido y no amaba a esta persona entonces quien era la dueña de su corazón…**

_**Mentiroso...**_

**_Pero es que te quiero tanto,_**

**_Tú no te imaginas cuanto_**

_**Y de eso si que nunca te mentí.**_

**-Y… ¿a quien amas? –Una esperanza empezó a brotar de su corazón.**

**-_Ahora o nunca Van…_ -Se alentó así mismo. Se levanto y se puso de frente a ella. Levanto su cara y le dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Solamente te he amado y amare por siempre. Siento mucho haberte causado daño, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo. Yo no quería comprometerme, es mas yo ya lo había cancelado. Todo es un malentendido, te lo juro yo no sabia nada. Pero no se que paso…**

**Intentando convencerla no dejaba de mover las manos y hablar sin parar, hasta que algo o alguien lo freno de repente. Unos labios lo besaron con tal ternura, que el moreno no supo hacer otra cosa más que seguir la corriente. Pasaron unos minutos y se alejaron…**

**-Majestad, habla mucho. Y no sabía como hacerlo callar.**

**Van se sonrojo de tal manera, que Hitomi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.**

**-Oh Rey Van, No sabía que era capaz de hacer eso. –Señalando sus mejillas.**

**-No es tanto que me sonroje, es por la cachetada que me soltaste hace unos momentos. –Acariciándose su mejilla**

**-Pues te la merecías, por no decirme las cosas a su tiempo. Además te ves muy guapo cuando te sonrojas. –Y un leve rubor se hizo presente en los pómulos de la niña de la luna fantasma.**

**-Si tal vez me la merecía, pero una cosa si debo admitir y es que ya tienes mas fuerza. – Cruzando los brazos de forma resignada.**

**-Tonto**

**-Gracias por lo de que me veo más guapo.**

**Ahora si la que sonrojo a mas no poder fue ella. Y en un acto de reflejo le saca la lengua.**

**Con que esas tenemos, ya veras. Que no sabes que es una falta de respeto al Rey de Fanelia…– Y se abalanzo a hacerle cosquillas a la chica de ojos verdes.**

**Después de unos instantes de juego, Hitomi se puso seria y agrego:**

**-Antes que otra cosa, me podrías explicar lo de tu compromiso y que tiene que ver Millerna y Dryden…… -Cruzando los brazos**

**-Ellos no son los únicos que tienen que ver. ¿Por qué crees que vienen en El Crusade?**

**-… Será mejor que empieces a hablar Van por que si no… Así que cuéntame como paso todo. Antes de que lleguen…**

**Esta bien… Todo empezó…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? A mi ver quedo muy corto. ¿Cómo ven lo del compromiso de Van? En el siguiente le explicara todo. Sugerencias, todas las que me quieren dar!  
**

**La canción es de Enrique Iglesias "Mentiroso" Como que le iba bien a esa parte donde pide explicaciones Hitomi.**

**Si les gusta la historia actualizare pronto. Dejen Reviews **

**  
**


	3. Capitulo 3 Cuentame como paso

Fan fic de La Vision de Escaflowne

Capitulo 3: Cuéntame como paso…

* * *

Nota: Las significan recuerdos

_**-… Será mejor que empieces a hablar Van por que si no… Así que cuéntame como paso todo. Antes de que lleguen…**_

_**Esta bien… Todo empezó…**_

**

* * *

**

**Mientras que Van le explicaba las cosas a Hitomi; alguien estaba observando la bella Fanelia desde El Crusade:**

**-Pronto querido mío, estaré de nuevo contigo. Ni pensar que fue hace un año, que te vi por primera vez…**

**-No, padre. No quiero ir. Ya se que la reina Millerna es mi prima lejana, pero no entiendo por que después de tantos años; hasta ahora se le ocurre hacerme una de sus damas de compañía…**

**-Mariel hija mía. Sabes que la reina se siente presionada por que ya tiene casi 5 años de casa y aun no tiene heredero para el reino de Asturias. Por lo tanto sus damas de compañía la ponen de nervios con sus comentarios. Así que por eso quiere a una persona de su confianza… -Volteando a ver a su hija con la que estaba platicando dándole la espalda.**

**-Y esa supongo que soy yo, aun así no le veo el caso. Apenas si me conoce. –Encogiéndose de hombros y volteando a ver el despacho de su padre.**

**Era espacioso con un gran ventanal que daba de frente a la puerta que era de madera. En el gran escritorio tenía el tintero algunos documentos revueltos y una vela. A los laterales de cuarto había dos grandes libreros, donde ella recordaba que su papa tenía unos cuentos hermosos. Voltea a ver a su progenitor y no puede dejar de sentirse orgullosa.**

**El no era rey, era más bien un gobernador de unas tierras a las orillas de Asturias, ya cerca de Fanelia. (NA: Creo que Asturias y Fanelia si colindan, pero si no avísenme) Había ganado ese puesto más que nada por el fallecido Rey Aston. Hacia 3 años que había fallecido al parecer por un infarto. El se llamaba Xavier. Bueno pero volviendo a su papa el era un alto, con el cabello rojizo, un poco regordete, pero no tanto como su primo el rey.**

**La población donde la familia Arrangoiz gobernaba de la mejor manera. Nadie en esa pequeña ciudad tenía una queja de su gobernador.**

**-Si Mariel, pero tú eres su familia más cercana. Anda hija hazlo por mi.**

**-Esta bien padre solo porque tu me lo pides –Y lo abraza – ¿Cuando tengo que irme a Asturias?**

**-No pequeña tú no vas a ningún lado**

**-?**

**-Ellos vienen por ti**

**

* * *

**

**Ah por eso tiene que ver en este asunto Millerna y Dryden**

**-Exacto Hitomi**

**-Bien, entonces continúa.**

**-Si**

* * *

-¿Ellos? **Te refieres a la reina y al rey¿verdad?**

**-No, junto con ellos viene un Caballero Caeli con su nave y la tripulación de este –Sentándose en un diván**

**-Un momento padre, -Sentándose a su lado -¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría?**

**-No lo sabía pequeña mía. Millerna (1) quiso pasar a visitar el pueblo como una parada antes de ir con el rey de Fanelia –Cruzando los brazos**

**-Ah! Entones mi primera visita como dama de la reina es a Fanelia. –Poniéndose en dedo índice en la barbilla.**

**-Si como sabrás el joven rey apenas ha salido de la enfermedad de los dioses (2); así es como la llamaron los consejeros de este.**

**-¿Enfermedad de los dioses¿De donde sacaron ese nombre tan raro?**

**-No lo se, bueno pero volviendo al asunto como es amigo de Millerna y Dryden lo van a ir a visitar**

**-Entonces ¿cuando llegan?**

**-A mas tardar mañana en la tarde a si que mejor empiezas a preparar tus cosas –Se levanta y la abraza –Y a despedirte de tu madre, que te espera tu destino**

**-¿Qué haz dicho?**

**-Nada, anda ve a acomodar tus cosas**

**-Si**

**Sale de la habitación y se queda solo el gobernador en su despacho:**

**-Hija mía te estoy mandando antes de tiempo a tu destino… Espero que sepas hacer lo correcto**

**Esa mañana el pueblo estaba más activo que de costumbre ya que ese día se esperaba la visita de los soberanos de Asturias**

**Mientras tanto en la casa del gobernador Arrangoiz. Una madre y una hija se despiden…**

**(3)- No; madre. Por supuesto que tendrán noticias de mí. Así como se han despedido todos hasta parece que me fuera a morir… -Sonriendo y volteando al tocador de su mama –Me regalaría el camafeo (4) de la abuela.**

**-¿Segura? Sabes que no se abre que esta mal hecho, es bello por fuera; pero vacío por dentro.**

**-Si, es un lindo recuerdo.**

**-Esta bien. Tómalo de todas maneras estaba destinado a ser tuyo. Abre muy bien los ojos pequeña princesa, porque tal vez estas a punto de empezar algo que cambiara tu vida. –Y le coloca el camafeo en las manos.**

**Le encantaba que le dijeran pequeña, pero la deshacía que le dijeran princesa.**

**La madre de Mariel era de cabello castaño rizado, de ojos miel. Tania (ese era su nombre) a pesar de su edad seguía conservándose igual de joven como cuando se desposo con el gobernador. La admira y cuando ella tenga su familia quiere que se parezca a la de ella.**

**-Mama ¿Por qué tu y mi papa hacen tanto ahínco en eso de que mi destino, que observe bien, que me cuide? Si fuera hombre todo mundo pensaría que me iría a la guerra.**

**-…**

**-Mama, responde no te quedes callada¿Qué me esconden?**

**-Este… nada hija como crees. Yo seria incapaz de esconderte algo importante.**

**-Aja, caíste. O sea que si me esconden algo… ¿Qué es?**

**-No, nada hija. Estas malentendiendo. **

**-Por favor, yo se que algo no esta bien.**

**-Solo te diré una cosa: te acuerdas del cuento de las dos guerreras y la pequeña niña que tu abuela te contaba de pequeña…**

**-Si. Aquel cuento en donde la persona de la luna mística y otra de Gaea tendrían que derrotar la oscuridad, o salvar a ambos mundos o pelear entre ellas? No me acuerdo bien. Pero iba algo así¿no es verdad? Y eso que tiene que ver…**

**-Nada. Primero y antes que nada tienes que recordar la historia.**

**-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?**

**-Padre…**

**

* * *

**

**-Van me estas dando mucho detalles y yo quiero saber como es que se comprometieron.**

**-Esta bien. No sabía que podías ser tan malhumorada.**

**-Van… **

**-En realidad todo se malentendio, no, mas bien ella lo mal entendió...**

**

* * *

**

**-Majestad, ha llegado la nave de los reyes de Asturias. ¿Se siente mejor para recibirlos fuera de la cama?**

**Aviso uno de los consejeros a Van, que seguía acostado en su cama. Vaya que le había afectado la enfermedad. Se veía delgado, ojeroso; vaya ni siquiera la guerras contra Zaibach lo había dejado así.**

**-Si, en un momento me levanto. Lazarus¿Ya prepararon sus habitaciones? –Sentándose con esfuerzo en la cama.**

**-Si. Las principales son: 5. La tripulación del señor Allen se quedaran en la posada del pueblo.**

**-Si esta bien. Un momento dijiste 5, pero si es una habitación para Dryden y Millerna, otra para le hermana de Allen y la de el. ¿Quién mas va a venir, la princesa Eries?**

**-No, majestad. Al parecer es familiar y dama de compañía de la reina.**

**-Oh, bueno manda a que me preparen el baño.**

**

* * *

**

**-Así que me aliste y salí a recibirlos, aunque todavía estaba débil.**

**-¿Y donde fue el malentendido?**

**-Ah eso; ese día en la cena…**

**

* * *

**

**-Vaya Van. Nunca pensé que te vería tan ojeroso y decaído. –Comento Millerna**

**-Pero¿por que tienes esa cara, habiendo chicas como Mariel; tan hermosas y disponibles?**

**Mariel, solo se agacho y siguió comiendo.**

**-¡Hermano! Esa no es forma de hablarle al rey.**

**-No te preocupes Selene, estoy acostumbrado. Y al contrario me sentiría ofendido si me tratara con formalidades. –Van, no podía ocultar su gracia ante ver esa escena, la hermana pequeña regañando al hermano seductor. –Lady Mariel se siente incomoda, disculpe a mi amigo así es…**

**-No, majestad no es eso; al contrario ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando. En todo el viaje no dejo de cortejarme.**

**Ahora si que el comedor estallo en risas. Allen solo alcanzo a decir:**

**-Bueno pero a que mujer no le gusta que le digan halagos y mas de mi.**

**-Hay hermano, de veras que a veces te excedes.**

**-Aunque si debo admitir, que Lady Mariel es una mujer muy atractiva…**

**Ahora solo había silencio en comedor:**

**-Van¿Seguro que ya no tienes fiebre? –Dryden fue el primero en hablar**

**-En serio; su majestad me considera atractiva… -Mariel se paraba de su asiento mirando hacia Van.**

**La verdad de todo esto es que en realidad Van si se sentía mal; pero como obstinado que era y por no querer dejar a sus amigos no aviso que la fiebre había vuelto. Y agachando su cara dijo:**

**-Estoy enfermo; no ciego. –Y alzo la cara para que todos lo vieran –Es mas Fanelia estaría orgulloso de tener una reina con tal belleza como usted.**

**El comedor era una tumba. Nadie decía nada, hasta parecía que alguien se había muerto en ese instante. Y claro esta que se mal interpreto el sonrojo de nuestro rey alado. Lazarus fue el que hablo:**

**-Majestad… ¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO, EL REY YA TIENE PROMETIDA!**

**

* * *

**

**-¿Y no pudiste evitarlo?**

**-Después de eso me desmaye y estuve en cama dos meses, según Lazarus era por mi "bienestar" o mas bien el de el.**

**-Estuvo mal que te hayas levantado te dije que tenias que estar en cuarentena. Por que podías recaer o contagiar a alguien.**

**-Después de eso cuando pude levantarme, tenia una tonelada de papeles en mi despacho y visitas diplomáticas. Así como yo salía del reino, varias representantes llegaban al mío. Y lo estuve postergando a propósito todo este tiempo. Pero Mariel ya se entero que tengo tiempo libre y quiere efectuar la boda.**

**-Sobre mi cadáver Van. No vine para perderte una vez más…**

**-Hitomi…**

**

* * *

****NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Por fin acabe este episodio! Me tarde casi un mes pero lo termine. Creo que voy bien y si no pues mandenme un review. **

**Denme ideas y si quieren hasta una cancion que quieran que ponga en este fanfic...**

* * *

**Dejen reviews que nada les cuesta apachurrar en el botoncito de aqui abajo!**


	4. Capitulo 4 El es mio

**AQUI OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. TENKU NO ESCAFLOWNE NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTE FAN FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO. SOLO ES POR DIVERSION. NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

Capitulo 4¡El es mío!

**_-Sobre mi cadáver Van. No vine a perderte una vez más…_**

_**-Hitomi…**_

**

* * *

**

**-¿Por qué te pones así? Ya te he dicho que Mariel no significa nada para mí. Solamente tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.**

**-Pero ella no lo sabe, y que le vas a decir… Por que ya esta a punto de llegar…**

**-Tu no te preocupes, ya yo sabré que decirle. **

**-Amo Van, no quería interrumpirlo –La voz provenía de Merle –Pero la nave ya aterrizo.**

**-Si, gracias Merle. Oye Hitomi por que no vas y te cambias; así les darás una sorpresa a todos…**

**-¿Los vas a recibir solo? O te va acompañar Merle. Déjame ir a cambiarme rápido y yo te acompaño también… Digo si no te molesta… -Agachándose para que Van no la viera.**

**-Como crees que me va a molestar, pero no te dilates que es de mala educación dejar esperando a las visitas. Eso deberás aprender para cuando seas la reina de Fanelia.**

**El sonrojo fue inmediato en el rostro de Hitomi. Tomo de la mano a Van y se dirigieron al interior del palacio para que ambos fueran a cambiarse, a cada paso que iban las miradas se cada vez mas sobre ellos. Y no era para menos todos sabían que Mariel era la prometida del Rey y el en este momento se estaba tomando de la mano con una señorita que se veía muy rara. Al llegar a la habitación destinada a Hitomi (que casualmente estaba a lado de la de Van) las palabras no hacían falta solo un pequeño y tierno beso fue lo que hubo entre ellos.**

**-No te tardes. Te toco en 15 minutos. El baño esta listo por si quieres asearte y hay vestidos en tu armario.**

**-No era necesario Van…**

**-Claro que si. Todo para la mujer que amo.**

**Cada uno entro a su habitación. Estaba asombrada de todo lo que había en ese lugar. Una enorme cama con un velo que la cubría toda. La cama era de color caoba y el velo era de color blanco al igual que las sabanas. El gran armario estaba a lado de la puerta y enfrente un tocador. En al armario había vestidos muy bellos que usaban las damas de la corte de Fanelia.**

**-Umh ¿Cuál escogeré? Todos son tan bonitos. Ya se este azul cielo.**

**Al entrar al baño dio un grito, no se esperaba que ya hubieran mucamas para ayudarla a bañar.**

**-Hitomi ¿Estas bien? Que fue ese grito**

**-Nada Van estoy bien. Es solo que no esperaba que hubiera alguien en el cuarto de baño.**

**-Esta bien. Apresúrate.**

**Después de ese momento bochornoso, les pidió de favor a las mucamas que la dejaran sola, ella se podía bañar, sin ayuda de nadie. Salio del baño y se enredo en la toalla que estaba cerca de la tina. Se acomodo la ropa interior que había traído de la Luna Fantasma. **

**-Espero que le gusten a Van –Se sonrojo –No, Hitomi que estas pensando. Aunque para ser la primera vez me gustaría que fuera con el. Mejor me apuro o se molestara.**

**El vestido era tipo corsé, con parte del pecho descubierto. La parte de atrás era con el escote a media espalda y una cinta para ajustar el vestido. Como no podía ajustar el vestido tuvo que llamar a las mucamas. La falda tenia vuelo. Le recogieron el pelo en una media cola y le atoraron el cabello con flores de temporada. El maquillaje fue algo muy sencillo solo para resaltar esos ojos tan bellos que hacían desvanecer a Van.**

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

**-Ya vio señorita el Rey llego justo a tiempo. –Dijo una de ellas**

**-¿Le abro la puerta? –Menciono otra**

**-Si, por favor**

**-Pase su majestad, la señorita ya esta lista. –Y salieron todas**

**-Te ves muy linda… -Estaba con la boca abierta**

**-Gracias –Y las mejillas se pusieron rojas -¿Nos vamos?**

**-Después de usted…**

**

* * *

**

**En sala donde estaban esperando la llegada de Van había toda clase de emociones desde una muy ansiosa Mariel, un muy fastidiado Dryden hasta una Merle emocionada por ver la cara que pondrían todos cuando llegara Hitomi del brazo del su amo.**

**-Lazarus ¿Por qué tarda mi prometido¿No le haz avisado de mi presencia? –La voz de Mariel sonaba muy molesta.**

**-Si, ya le han avisado. Lo que pasa es que estaba en el jardín y se fue a sus habitaciones a asearse.**

**-Haz oído Millerna, Que bárbaro de Van. Si ya sabe que no es necesario que se aliste para mí. Dejen que vaya a buscarlo de seguro se alegrara cuando me vea… -Y corrió hasta el pasillo que daba hasta las habitaciones, pero no había recorrido mucho cuando se oyó la voz de su "Prometido".**

**-No hace falta que vayas a buscarme aquí estoy. –Apareció por el pasillo en sus mejores galas y del brazo tenia a una joven de ojos esmeralda, un momento se dijo Mariel¡Viene con una mujer del brazo!**

**-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MUJERZUELA¡SUELTA A MI PROMETIDO! –Y jalo a Hitomi del brazo de Van**

**-No, Mariel no hagas eso –Pero de nada sirvió que Millerna le gritara**

**-¡COMO SE ATREVE LADY MARIEL! Ella es la próxima Reina de Fanelia –Van estaba iracundo de que alguien se atreviera a tocar a su PROMETIDA. **

**-Mariel –Hablo Allen –Ella es la mujer de la Luna Mística. Hitomi Kanzaki. Nuestra amiga.**

**Mariel no podía entender todo lo que estaba pasando, todas las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Mariel no hagas eso, Ella es la próxima Reina de Fanelia, La mujer de la Luna Mística, Hitomi Kanzaki, y por ultimo Nuestra Amiga… Por fin se atrevió a hablar.**

**-Van. ¿Cómo puede ser ella tu prometida? Tu me lo pediste a mi –Tomo a Van por sus ropas. La guardia se intento acerca hasta ellos, pero una seña por parte de su Rey y volvieron a sus posiciones.**

**-No, Mariel. Todo fue un malentendido. Todos lo malentendieron. Yo la amo a ella –Señalo a Hitomi que hasta ese momento se había alejado de escena pues sabia que este asunto lo tenia que arreglar el.**

**-Pero yo te amo a ti. ¿Por qué haces esto? –Le dio una bofetada, la segunda del día.**

**-Mariel, discúlpame yo no quería que esto sucediera así. –Van hablo por lo bajo para que ella lo escuchara.**

**-Yo se que de seguro no vas a querer escucharme, pero; yo también lo amo. Tenemos años de amarnos aun en la distancia.**

**-¡Tu cállate¿Por qué regresaste¿Para arruinar mi felicidad? Eres una perdida, plebeya. –Y se puso frente a frente con Hitomi.**

**-Ofendeme todo lo que quieras. Te hará sentir mejor. –Acababa de terminar sus palabras cuando sintió una mano en su cara y un líquido metálico en su boca.**

**-¡NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA! Tú en este mundo para mi no vales nada. Oyeme bien, nada. –Y se echa a correr hacia los jardines.**

**-¿Estas bien Hitomi? –Millerna se acerco a donde estaba –Mira, te abrió el labio. ¡Hay! No sabía que podía ser tan agresiva. Discúlpala no debió comportarse así…**

**-Hitomi –Van se acercó y la abrazo –Discúlpame yo te metí en todo esto.**

**-No se preocupen estoy bien, es solo que me aturdió y me sorprendió… -Se toca el labio –Millerna, tu prima pega duro. –Y suelta una sonrisa.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que es mi prima? **

**-Van me lo contó –Y lo señala**

**-Vaya, vaya Hitomi. ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? y Van que desconsiderado de tu parte al no avisarnos que iba a venir a visitarnos… **

**-Dryden, siempre tan oportuno al hablar. No me dio tiempo de avisarles por que llego hoy. – Sin apartarse de Hitomi**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –Allen se acerco hacia la pareja –Pero que descortés de mi parte, que aun no te he saludado –Le besa la mano, enfrente de un muy molesto Van –Ella es mi hermana Selene. Ven acércate hermana.**

**-Mucho gusto Srita Hitomi –Hace una reverencia delante de ella**

**-No hagas eso. Soy amiga de tu hermano y no tienes que tener esos modos conmigo. Dime Hitomi. –Le sonríe y le extiende la mano.**

**-Hitomi segura que no quieres ponerte algo en ese labio…**

**Mas tardo en decir eso Millerna que lo que tardo Hitomi en poner los ojos en blanco. Señal clara de que estaba teniendo una visión. **

**-HITOMI! Reacciona, por favor reacciona.**

**-Van, mejor llevala a su habitación**

**-Tienes razón Allen.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Dónde estoy¿Es una visión? _**

**_La rueda ha empezado a girar otra vez Niña de la Luna Fantasma… Una nueva guerra estallara aquí. Y tú, entiende solo tú; tienes posibilidades de salir victoriosa. No es una guerra para el Dragon, es solo tuya, Desde que naciste este fue tu destino. Piensa que te gusta mas, si la oscuridad o la luz; por que de eso dependerá tu futuro…_**

**_¿Por qué me dices todo esto¿Por qué siempre que vengo tiene que correr sangre?_**

**_Calma Hitomi Kanzaki, los bandos ya están hechos ¿A cual quieres pertenecer tu?_**

**

* * *

**

**Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aun estaba aturdida; hace mucho tiempo que no le pasaba eso. Al abrir se encontró con un techo desconocido y al reconocer el lugar se dio cuenta que era su habitación en el palacio de Fanelia, el palacio de Van. **

**-¿Cómo estas¿Fue una visión? –Van hablaba atropelladamente**

**-Estoy bien y si fue una visión. Pero esta vez alguien me hablo y me dijo que pronto tendría que escoger entre la luz y la oscuridad. Que esta no es una batalla para ti, solo para mí. Me siento cansada.**

**-Ha de ser por el viaje y por la visión. ¿Por qué no duermes y pido que a la hora de la cena te despierten?**

**-Gracias. –Le da un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Nos vemos al rato.**

**

* * *

**

**Intento dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama y nada mas no se podía dormir. Así que se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, en eso estaba cuando algo o más bien alguien atrajo su atención. Era Mariel que seguía llorando. No lo pensó dos veces y bajo hasta allí. Al estar tan cerca dudo si acercarse o no, todavía le dolía su labio. Se armo de valor…**

**-Mariel…**

**Volteo esperando que fuera alguien mas, esperando que le dijeran que era una broma. Que Van aun se casaría con ella. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Hitomi…**

**-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ¿Qué no entendiste? No me gusta tu presencia, solo eres una habitante más en este planeta. –Y se volvió a mirar el horizonte**

**-Por favor. Yo no quiero tener problemas contigo –Dio un paso hacia ella**

**-Demasiado tarde. Pero te advierto que no me voy a dar vencida tan rápido. –Se paro de la banca donde estaba y se puso frente a su "rival" –Yo estoy enamorada de Van y voy a hacer que el te deje para estar conmigo¿Entendiste?**

**-No. Tienes que entender que el solo te quiere como una amiga, no como algo más.**

**-Eso esta por verse. Por que entiende una cosa Hitomi Kanzaki ¡EL ES MIO! Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar… -Deja a Hitomi en el jardín y entra al palacio.**

**-Van… Espero que entiendas…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Pues aqui otro capitulo. Seguimos con pocas personas leyendolo pero a poco no esta bonito? Yo solita me echo porras!**

**Pues gracias a: Lia-Du-Black** y a **alory. Para ustedes este fic!**

**Ya van salian un poco mas de las situaciones.**

**En el siguiente cap. "¿Las Leyendas Existen?"**

**Dejenme reviews por favor!**

**aDiOs!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Existen las leyendas

Capitulo 5 ¿Las leyendas existen?

**-Eso esta por verse. Por que entiende una cosa Hitomi Kanzaki ¡EL ES MIO! Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar… -Deja a Hitomi en el jardín y entra al palacio.**

**-Van… Espero que entiendas…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_**Tres mujeres decidirán el futuro del mundo nuevo,**_

_**El bien, el mal y el juez.**_

_**Su destino esta marcado desde el nacimiento,**_

_**Cuando las dos lunas se alineen, y una de ellas se vuelva negra…**_

_**Vendrán las revelaciones…**_

_**Las guerras, las bestias y todo mal que aquella mujer haya escogido.**_

_**¡Cuidado dragón!**_

_**Esta no será guerra para nadie mas que para las elegidas…"**_

**-Ahí se corta la leyenda. –Allen veía el seño fruncido de su amigo. -¿Seguro que esto tiene que ver con nosotros?**

**-Menciona al dragón… y ese soy yo. –Daba vueltas en su despacho. -¿Tres mujeres¿A que se refiere eso?**

**-No lo se. Tal vez lo mejor es que llamemos a Dryden, para que regrese…**

**-Se fue ayer; aunque Mariel no se fue con ellos. Me pone los pelos de punta, que pueda haber otro encuentro como el de ese día…**

**-¿Lo dices por Hitomi?**

**-¿Por quien mas? –Salio al pasillo y observo que no se acercara nadie. –Tengo que decirte un secreto…**

**-¿Secreto? Rey de Fanelia me intriga…**

**-No estoy para juegos... –Se recargo en la puerta. –Merle me dijo algo que me intrigo; y que no quiero que nadie más se entere por el momento…**

**-Van… asustas.**

**-Ya sabes como es Merle de curiosa; le dio por ir a ver en la noche la habitación de Mariel. Me dijo que decía cosas… pues… repetía esta leyenda una y otra vez… -Alzo el rostro para encontrarse con el de Allen. -¿Eso es normal?**

**-No se. Tal vez de niña se la contaron…**

**-Lo dudo. Y lo mas extraño es que después de eso Merle se dirigió a la habitación de Hitomi… ¿sabes que paso?**

**-La verdad no. –Puso su mano en su mentón**

**-Ella también la estaba repitiendo. Y no me digas que se la contaron de niña; por que ahí si que no te puedo creer. –Se volvió a su silla. -¿Qué explicación me das a esto?**

**-Es muy extraño. ¿Haz hablado con los ancianos?**

**-Aun no, ya sabes que viene cada dos semanas para ver que hay de nuevo… Calculo que llegan entre mañana y pasado.**

**-¿Por qué no hablas con ellas? –Vio la mirada que le lanzo Van. –Por separado…**

**-Creo que no es tan mala idea…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Desde hace días era lo mismo. Después de dormir, en lugar de sentirse descansada; le dolía la cabeza horrores. Igual que ese día…**

**-¿Cómo es posible esto? –Se sobaba con ahínco la cabeza, a ver si eso podía disminuirle el dolor.**

Su mente, se bloqueo… una visión había llegado…

**_¿Ya haz decidido? Es hora de tu decisión…_**

**_¿Decisión? Necesito que me expliquen algo mas, no se a quien o a que me voy a enfrentar…_**

_**La vida esta llena de sorpresas… Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe… Tu destino de ahora en adelante podría cambiar para bien o para mal… ¡Decide!**_

Antes de contestar tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que he estado soñando?

_**Sabia que me preguntarías eso… ¿Qué recuerdas?**_

"_**Tres mujeres decidirán el futuro del mundo nuevo,**_

_**El bien, el mal y el juez.**_

_**Su destino esta marcado desde el nacimiento,**_

_**Cuando las dos lunas se alineen, y una de ellas se vuelva negra…**_

_**Vendrán las revelaciones…**_

_**Las guerras, las bestias y todo mal que aquella mujer haya escogido.**_

_**¡Cuidado dragón!**_

_**Esta no será guerra para nadie mas que para las elegidas…"**_

_**Solo eso…**_

Hay mas… ¿Te gustaría saber que sigue? Estas en tu derecho de guerrera…

_**Si, por favor.**_

"_**El juez será gris; ni bueno ni malo.**_

_**El bien, será la persona más pura que pueda existir… No hay maldad en su corazón.**_

_**El mal; la ira, la venganza, estarán en sus venas… No tiene piedad…"**_

_**Es la parte que sigue…**_

_**¿Ahí acaba?**_

_**No, aun no. Lo dice la leyenda, cuando las dos lunas se alineen, y una de ellas se vuelva negra… vendrán las revelaciones…**_

**Un silencio incomodo se formo ahí… necesitaba procesar esa información. Aunque la respuesta era obvia…**

He decidido… Habla pues, chica de la luna fantasma

_**El bien… es el bando que quiero tomar.**_

_**No hay en este asunto buena o mala decisión… solo la correcta para cada persona. Tendrás aliados, pero nadie debe de luchar contra el mal mas que tu. Si alguien mas se llegara a entrometer; y lo digo por el dragón que siempre esta contigo, la balanza se inclinara al mal…**_

_**¿Pero como voy a hacer esto yo sola?**_

_**Tienes tu fe, tu buen corazón, tu amor y más virtudes… ¿Qué mas te hace falta para vencer?**_

Tengo miedo, no se a que me voy a enfrentar…

_**No te preocupes… el día de las revelaciones también se te darán mas indicaciones, poderes, sabrás quien es tu enemigo y por ultimo… la ultima parte de la leyenda…**_

Esta bien… Descansa, que después no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo…

**Cuando regreso a la realidad, lo único que logro divisar fueron los ojos rubíes de la persona que amaba…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mariel caminaba por los jardines. Como detestaba estar sola. Pero era el camino que había elegido al dejar que Millerna se fuera…**

FLASH BACK

**Todos estaban en el puerto que Van había mandado a hacer para las visitas a su reino. Los reyes de Asturias partían ese día, aunque no se iban todos los que habían llegado.**

**-¿Estas segura? Ya sabes como esta la situación aquí… -Millerna se acerco a su prima.**

**-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Solo pasare unos días aquí, y después iré a ver a mis papas. –Abrazo a la reina. –Ya sabes que tiene mucho que no los veo…**

**-Eso ya lo se, pero si vienes con nosotros podemos hacer una parada para dejarte ahí…**

**-¿Y sabes como me verían? Como la que salio huyendo la vez que un hombre la abandono.**

**Se separo par ver el rostro de la persona que la estaba viendo, iban a decir algo cuando una tercera voz las interrumpió.**

**-Su alteza, ya esta todo listo. Hora de abordar…**

**-Bueno, esta es la despedida.**

**-No te pongas así Millerna. Solo es un hasta luego.**

**-Prométeme una cosa…**

**-La que tú quieras –Le sonrió, pero no le duro mucho el gesto en la cara.**

**-Conoce a Hitomi es una buena persona, te caerá bien…**

**Gracias a Dios que en ese instante casi obligaron a abordar a Millerna; no quería que su prima viera como se expresaba de la prometida del rey.**

La nave despego y desde ese momento ella se sentía sola. FIN FLASH BACK

**No sabía bien si ella era la que se había excluido a propósito, o la gente (después de lo ocurrido con Hitomi ese día en el salón) la rechazaba; nadie se le acercaba.**

**-Extraño a mi familia… -Se sentó a observar el paisaje. –No me puedo dar por vencida… Hitomi no se quedara con Van, cuesteme lo que me cueste el se quedara conmigo.**

**Una voz empezó a oírse en su cabeza, una voz muy conocida para ella y para Hitomi.**

_**¿Haz pensado en lo que te he dicho? Un bando ya esta hecho…**_

_**¿Por qué yo? **_

_**Desde el inicio de los días te han elegido a ti y a las demás personas que estarán en esta lucha. **_

_**¿Qué bando queda?**_

_**No, elige por ti misma.**_

_**El mal…**_

**_El bien ya estaba elegido, el mal acaba de serlo, el juez ha sido la última. Tu respuesta es adecuada para ti._**

_**¿Quién es el bien?**_

_**Ella… eso aun no te lo puedo decir. El día de las revelaciones ya no tarda en llegar… Espera, no faltan muchos días. ¿Alguna duda?**_

_**La leyenda…**_

_**Un fragmento te puedo enseñar en este momento…**_

"_**El juez será gris; ni bueno ni malo.**_

_**El bien, será la persona más pura que pueda existir… No hay maldad en su corazón.**_

_**El mal; la ira, la venganza, estarán en sus venas… No tiene piedad…"**_

_**Ja, esa soy yo. No tendré piedad…**_

_**Es hora de despedirme. Que tus pensamientos sean guiados a lo mejor para este mundo y la luna fantasma…**_

_**¿Luna fantasma?**_

**Abrió los ojos y se vio tirada en medio de los jardines. Una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios…**

**-Ya se, que voy a hacer para quedarme con Van…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Una joven de pelo azabache caminaba a paso presuroso hacia su casa. Ya era tarde y de seguro sus hermanos la estaban esperando, la comida solo era hecha por ella en esa casa.**

**-Yo pensé que ya no llegabas…**

**-Como eres Selene. Solo me retrase un poco. **

**-Ya les di de comer a tus hermanos, pobres casi se mueren de hambre. Eres una irresponsable Lilian. –Selena la observaba desde el marco de la puerta de esa casa.**

**-Ya no me regañes. Me entretuve un poco en el bosque, pase a la tumba de mis papas…**

**-Oh, ya veo… ¿Haz vuelto a tener ese sueño?**

**-Si, cada vez lo siento más real. Lo que me intriga es que en mis sueños; es que al parecer conozco a la persona de ojos verdes, y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla. Solo observo. –Entraron al interior de la casa y se sentaron en una mesa que había cerca.**

**-No se que decirte amiga… **

**Una energía se empezó a sentir y de un momento a otro Selene vio como Lilian se desvanecía.**

_**¿Qué paso?**_

_**Desde ahora ten presente que vas a ser juez, en una guerra sin descanso.**_

_**¿Juez¿Guerra¿De que me esta hablando?**_

"_**El juez será gris; ni bueno ni malo.**_

_**El bien, será la persona más pura que pueda existir… No hay maldad en su corazón.**_

_**El mal; la ira, la venganza, estarán en sus venas… No tiene piedad…"**_

_**¿Eso es mi respuesta?**_

_**Tus sueños te enseñaron tu destino, algo raro, pero no imposible.**_

_**¿Lo que he estado soñando, va a pasar?**_

_**Asi es. No seras ni buena ni mala, solo justa.**_

_**¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!**_

_**No hay otra manera. Ese es tu destino…**_

_**¡No creo en el destino!**_

_**Deberías empezar a creer… Ve a las tierras del dragón y muéstrate ante el, dile lo que haz visto y que serás la juez. El no te creerá, pero la joven que siempre esta con el, no dudara de tu palabra.**_

_**¿Fanelia?**_

_**Empieza tu camino lo antes posible. Tienes que estar ahí antes de que la luna se vuelva negra.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**No hay peros en este asunto… Solo haz lo que te digo.**_

_**Mis hermanos…**_

_**Ellos estarán protegidos. Una buena persona los acogerá en tu ausencia. No te demores en irte. Que la sabiduría guíe tu camino…**_

_**Así sea, pues…**_

**Selene estaba histérica abofeteando a su amiga. Ya tenia varios minutos así y no reaccionaba con nada.**

**-¡ME DUELE SELENE!**

**-Gracias a Dios. Me estabas preocupando. –La abrazo, pero algo no andaba bien.**

**-Tengo que ir a Fanelia…**

**-¿Fanelia?**

**-Si. Me han descifrado mis sueños. Se acerca una guerra… -Su mirada estaba puesta en la nada.**

**-Una guerra¿Por qué?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-¿Esta seguro que no tiene efectos secundarios?**

**-Se lo garantizo. Duerme a la gente y cuando despiertan creen lo que uno les dice…**

**-Aquí tiene. –Un saquito con monedas se poso en el mostrador. –Espero que me ayude a lo que necesito…**

**Y así salio una mujer con una larga gabardina. El rostro no se podía ver…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hitomi les contó todo lo que le habían dicho. Ahora todas las piezas estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Solo había que ponerlas en orden.**

**-Nadie puede participar más que yo…**

**-¡Yo te ayudare! –Van no podía dejar que ella se arriesgara a todos esos peligros sola.**

**-No es posible eso Van. Si me ayudaras, esa ayuda seria para el mal, no para nosotros. **

**-Seria contraproducente. ¿Cómo serán las batallas? –Allen estaba siendo objetivo, todo lo contrario al impulsivo de Van.**

**-Me dijo la voz, que todo se me seria revelado el día señalado por la leyenda. –Hitomi que había estado recostada en la cama, apretó con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. –Necesito que ustedes me ayuden…**

**-¿Ayudarte? –Van se acerco a ella, en cuanto vio cómo estaba sosteniendo las cobijas.**

**-Entrénenme. En lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y la lucha con la espada. Quiero estar lista, no quiero estar indefensa para cuando empiece todo esto…**

**Una mano se poso sobre la suya, y la ayudo a relajarse. Era Van.**

**-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Este… creo que mejor los dejo solos… -Dicho esto el rubio salio de la habitación.**

**-Al parecer la leyenda era cierta… Solo que no esperaba que tu tuvieras que ver en esto. –Se acerco a la ventana y observo hacia fuera**

**-Yo no creía en las leyendas, pero ahora… Soy una de ellas.**

**-No te preocupes, todos te vamos a ayudar en lo que se nos sea posible.**

**-Gracias… ¿Haz hablado con Mariel? –Una pregunta en el momento menos apropiado.**

**-¿Por qué? –Estaba un poco nervioso de hablar de ella.**

**-No se; es solo que al parecer tu eres el único en el castillo que puede hablar con ella… Con nadie más quiere hablar. –Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al joven de ojos rubíes.**

**-¿Y de que hablaría con ella? –La acerco para que se acurrucara en su pecho.**

**-De seguro se ha de sentir sola, ahora que Millerna se fue y no tiene a nadie más. –Un rubor estaba pintado en sus mejillas, aun no se acostumbraba a estar así con el…**

**-Lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada… ¿Sabes una cosa? –La tomo de la barbilla**

**-¿Qué? –Una pequeña sonrisa había en su rostro.**

**-¿Hace cuanto que no nos damos un beso? –Ese tono… un tono seductor**

**-E.. yo… pues…**

**No pudo terminar su frase por que unos labios tibios ya estaban unidos a los suyos. Les hacia falta ese gesto de amor. **

**No sabían si esa podía ser la última vez que pasaría eso… Y no estaban tan equivocados…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Después de ese beso; un toquido en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad. Era Merle avisando que ya era hora de la cena.**

**Todos estaban en el comedor. A excepción claro, de Mariel que siempre cenaba en su recamara.**

**La cena transcurrió con normalidad, evitando el tema de la guerra. **

**Todos se retiraron del comedor y se fueron a sus recamaras.**

**Pero Mariel salio de la suya para dirigirse a la del rey… con una bandeja en las manos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta.**

**-¿Mariel?**

**-Eh, si. Quería disculparme contigo… por lo de Hitomi… No quería comportarme de esa manera. –Se inclino y observo la bandeja que traía en las manos.**

**-No hay problema, pero no deberías disculparte conmigo, si no con ella.**

**-Si, pero yo pensé que seria mejor empezar contigo… Y por eso traje este te que hice especialmente para reconciliarnos… ¿Puedo pasar? –Alzo su rostro y puso una cara de arrepentimiento… Van le creyó.**

**-Esta bien. Pon las cosas en la mesa. Espero que no tardemos mucho, ya es un poco tarde. **

**Le abrió la puerta para darle el paso. No logro ver la sonrisa que ella traía en su cara.**

**Empezó a preparar el te. Sirvió dos tazas, pero sin que se diera cuenta Van, puso unas gotas en la de el.**

**La platica paso sin mayor importancia. Van se empezaba a sentir cansado. **

**-No me siento muy bien…**

**-Recuéstate, tal vez te haga bien…**

**-Si es lo mejor. –En cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, un sueño tan pesado cayo sobre el.**

**-Perfecto… Ahora la segunda parte del plan.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana y ni rastros de Van, por ningún lugar. Y ese día llegarían los ancianos.**

**Allen y Hitomi fueron hacia su habitación.**

**-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Allen empezó a tocar la puerta. –Nada…**

**-Van, Van¿Estas ahí? **

**Hitomi puso la mano en la perilla e inexplicablemente estaba abierta, algo estaba mal…**

**Entraron la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue el pantalones de Van tirado en el suelo, su camisa, un zapato de mujer¡un zapato de mujer! Otra cosa que les llamo la atención fue el vestido que estaba a lado de la cama.**

**Pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vieron en la cama…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Si, ya se que me quieren matar por la tardanza y por haberle dejado ahí… Pero es que me gusta mucho dejar en suspenso mis historias.

¿Qué les pareció? Hubo de todo, mas sobre la leyenda, amor, conocimos a un personaje nuevo. No me quedo tan mal.

No es para excusarme ni nada por el estilo por la tardanza. Pero es que fanfiction no me permite hacerle cambios a los capítulos y/o me tarda mucho en subir los documentos. Discúlpenme!

Además de lo de allá arriba, también tengo problemas personales… Me estoy divorciando… y problemillas en juzgados, mas otras cosas mas. La inspiración no quería dar frutos, hasta estos días.

No es la única de mis historias que esta atrasada, pero ya voy de gane solo me falta actualizar dos mas (De Prince of Tennis y de Sakura).

Gracias a:

ALORY: mIL gracias poto dos los reviews que me haz mandado. Espero que este capitulo te guste! Saludos! Y me gusta que me mandes reviews a diario para motivarme!

Maru: Gracias por haberle echo caso a Alory y leer mis historias. Ya vez que con su apoyo ya subi este capitulo; gracias otra vez por leer mis historias.

Yaz: Si ya se que hay que ser constante en lo que uno hace, y en verdad yo lo soy… pero es que hubo varios asuntos que atrasaron esto. Saludos!

Deli: Pues ya vez que se puso mas interesante el asunto y me vas a querer matar por lo que va a ver en el siguiente capitulo, pero yo se que te va a gustar leerlo. Disfruta este cap!

MinaFanel: Espero que este capitulo tambien se te haga interesante y te guste. Saludos!

Bueno, pues ya me tengo que ir, tengo que escribir mas historias…

Voy a hacer todo lo posible para no tardar en el siguiente capitulo, pero no prometo nada. Aun asi dejenme reviews! Eso me hace muy feliz!

Saludos!

aDiOs!


	6. Capitulo 6 Desiciones

**Hola! Ya regrese!**

**Lamento la demora, pero aqui esta este nuevo capitulo. **

**Lo he pensado mucho... y yo le doy a lo mucho de vida a esta historia, 11 capitulos. A lo mejor hasta menos. Asi que me voy a esmerara aun mas para escribir buenas cosas.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Decisiones.

**_Entraron la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue el pantalón de Van tirado en el suelo, su camisa, un zapato de mujer¡un zapato de mujer! Otra cosa que les llamo la atención fue el vestido que estaba a lado de la cama._**

_**Pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vieron en la cama…**_

**

* * *

**

**Van estaba con el torso desnudo y Mariel recostada en su pecho. Los dos estaban dormidos… y ella con la espalda al descubierto**

**-¿Pero que diablos? –Allen se acerco a la cama de Van.**

**Hitomi seguía en shock… ¿que estaba pasando ahí¿Qué hacían ellos dos en la cama?**

**La voz de Allen llamando a Van, la saco de su trance.**

**-¿Van? Despierta… -Le movía energéticamente y la que despertó fue Mariel**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Se cubrió el cuerpo con la sabana**

**-La misma pregunta te hago a ti… -La voz de Hitomi sonaba muy diferente.**

**El ruido hizo que Van despertara. La escena lo aturdió por un momento, no recordaba nada.**

**-¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué hacen aquí? –Observo a todos los que estaban ahí.**

**-No recuerdas… -Mariel se le acerco de forma sensual. –Me invitaste a pasar la noche contigo**

**-¡QUE! –Allen y Hitomi gritaron al mismo tiempo.**

**-Ah si… -Van se cubrió su cuerpo con el cubre cama y se acerco a Hitomi. –Discúlpame, no quería que las cosas salieran así.**

**-¿Por qué? –Gruesas lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. –Yo solo regrese por ti.**

**-Solo sucedió… **

**-No puedo creerlo… ¿Dónde están tus promesas? –Su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo del coraje.**

**-Ahora están con ella… -Agacho la cabeza, dejando que su cabello le cubriera la vista.**

**Se formo silencio. Este seria un día para recordar. Mariel fue la que se puso a hablar.**

–**Si me disculpan… tengo que ponerme mi ropa. –Le sonrió de manera burlesca a Hitomi. –No puedo andar todo el día así…**

**-Permiso…**

**La castaña salio corriendo del lugar. Allen le mando una mirada que mataba al rey de Fanelia. Van… solo sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Volteo a ver a la joven que estaba sobre su cama.**

**-Explícame exactamente que fue lo que paso**

**

* * *

**

**Le costo mucho trabajo alcanzar el paso de la corredora. Pero cuando al fin lo consiguió, noto que no había parado de llorar.**

**-¿Por que me hizo esto, Allen? –Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. -¿Qué hice mal?**

**-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien –La abrazo por atrás. –Ay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.**

**-Eso no me importa ahora. Ya no quiero estar aquí. –Se refugio en el pecho del rubio.**

**-Sabes que en estos momentos eso no es posible. –Le acaricio la cabeza.**

**-No quiero verlo… No me quiero quedar en el castillo. –Sentía como su camisa se empapaba**

**-Vamos a hacer un trato, hoy llegan los ancianos. Después de eso, te doy alojamiento en la casa de campo que tengo a las afueras de aquí. –Vio como los ojos verdes le observaban. –Pero a cambio tu dejas de llorar.**

**-¿Harías eso por mi?**

**-Tu sabes que si. -Se paro y le extendió la mano. –Así que al mal paso, darle prisa.**

**-Aun no estoy lista. –Acepto el gesto**

**-Pero no te puedes esconder por siempre. Anda, que yo estoy contigo.**

**-Esta bien.**

**Y tomaron con rumbo de vuelta al palacio.**

**

* * *

**

**Los ancianos ya habían llegado. Estaban esperando al rey. Todo mundo se quito del paso de este, parecía que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.**

**-¿DONDE ESTA ALLEN Y LADY HITOMI! –Nadie quería estar frente a el.**

**-No lo se, señor. La última vez que los vieron iban corriendo hacia el bosque. –Lazarus tragaba saliva.**

**-En cuanto lleguen que se dirijan a mi despacho.**

**Después de oírse aquel portazo. Los susodichos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.**

**-¡Gracias, Kami! –Lazarus les hizo señas de que acercaran pronto. –Ya han llegado los ancianos, el rey los espera en su despacho.**

**-Gracias. –Allen le abrió paso a su amiga.**

**

* * *

**

**-Sabia que mi plan iba a funcionar –Mariel parecía niña pequeña jugando en su cama. –Van es un tonto…**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Explícame exactamente que fue lo que paso**

**-Me fuiste a buscar a mi habitación, me dijiste que necesitabas hablar con alguien. –Tomo sus piernas y clavo su mirada en el hombre que la escuchaba.**

**-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?**

**-Me explicaste que querías enseñarme algo. Que te acompañara aquí… Una cosa llevo a otra… y terminamos en la cama. –Era una digna ganadora de un Oscar, la cara que puso en ese instante; logro ablandar el semblante del moreno.**

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

**-¿Si? –Van respondió a los toquidos de su puerta**

**-Su majestad, los ancianos ya llegaron. –La voz de Lazarus era inconfundible.**

**-En un momento voy. –Respiro hondo. –Cambiate y ve a tu habitación, después de esto; voy a verte. Necesitamos hablar. –Se encamino a su baño.**

**-Si…**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**-Se trago todo, y la cara de Hitomi… Valió la pena todo lo que ha hecho sufrir estos días. –Se observo en el espejo que había en su cuarto. –Muy pronto seré la Reina de Fanelia… y si gano la batalla… este mundo será mío…**

**

* * *

**

**En el despacho Van estaba parado, los ancianos se tapaban con unas largas túnicas; murmuraban algo en un idioma desconocido para el ryujin.**

**Unos toquidos y la cabeza de Allen asomándose; dio paso para la reunión.**

**-Ya estamos todos aquí. –Vio como Hitomi tenia los ojos rojos, su corazón se le estrujaba.**

**-Bienvenida de nuevo, joven de la luna fantasma… Ya sabrá que usted es pieza fundamental para este mundo y el suyo¿verdad? –Hablo unos de los tres que estaban ahí.**

**-Gracias. Si, alguien me ha estado informando. –No quería estar en ese lugar, pero era su deber y obligación. –Los bandos ya están echos… ¿cuándo se anunciara lo que falta por saber?**

**-Mañana mismo. –Hablo el que seguía. –Los enemigos están mas cerca de lo que ustedes piensan… Cuidado rey de Fanelia, un plan esta puesto en marcha para destruir su felicidad. Y usted caballero Caeli, no juegue con fuego… se puede quemar…**

**-Todo eso que están diciendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver en la lucha? –Allen se sentó en el mismo diván que Hitomi.**

**Hablo el último.**

**-Tal vez en la lucha nada… Pero en el futuro de cada uno de ustedes, bastante. Una visita le alegrara el día, joven Schezar; pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. –Tomo una bocanada de aire. -¿Cuándo piensa irse de aquí, mujer de la luna fantasma?**

**-¿De aquí? –Van observo a la castaña.**

**-Después de esta junta, iré por mis cosas. Pero mañana temprano, estaré aquí de vuelta. –Miro con rudeza a su ex-pareja. –No quiero estar en un lugar donde ya no tengo nada que hacer.**

**-¿COMO¿A DONDE? –A esta altura, ya no hablaba. Gritaba.**

**-Relájese, rey. No pierda la compostura que debe caracterizarlo. –Hablo el primer hombre. –Volvamos a nuestro asunto. -¿Se siente preparada para lo que viene?**

**-Aun no lo se. No se nada de peleas… ¿Cómo serán los combates?**

**-No estamos del todo seguros… pero lo mas seguro es que sean en tu mundo y aquí. –El segundo continúo. –Hay varias posibilidades, cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas o con poderes. Todo es posible.**

**-Ya habíamos acordado que te ayudaríamos. –Allen le tomo la mano.**

**-Me ayudaras… no necesito a nadie mas. –El orgullo ante todo.**

**-Se están volviendo a alejar del tema. ¿Qué más saben? –Allen movía la cabeza de forma negativa. Esos dos eran unos tontos obstinados**

**-No hay nada que nos indique a quien favorecerá la suerte. Solo podemos confiar en la guerrera que defiende el bien.-Se pararon. –Es todo lo que veníamos a decirles. –Iban saliendo uno a uno del lugar. –No olviden lo que les dije, también defiendan su futuro individual. Y sus visitas pronto serán anunciadas.**

**

* * *

**

**Mariel salio de su habitación por todo el barullo que se oía en el pasillo. Tomo bruscamente a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba por ahí.**

**-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?**

**-Lady Hitomi se va a mudar a la casa de campo de Sir Allen Schezar y la hermana de este viene llegando con unas visitas. –En cuanto la joven sintió el afloje de su ropa salio despavorida de la vista de Mariel.**

**-Con que se va a ir de aquí… -Sonrió –Mi plan salio mejor de lo que me espere, aunque yo quería hacerla sufrir un poco mas**

**Cerró la puerta de su habitación.**

**-¿A que habrá venido Selena Schezar? –Volvió a su cama –Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto…**

**

* * *

**

**Si el tenso ambiente que quedo en el despacho se pudiera cortar; ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto.**

**-¿Se va a ir a tu casa? –Van veía hacia el exterior por el ventanal**

**-Si, lo hablamos y no se siente a gusto de estar aquí. –Allen apretó la mano de Hitomi cuando sintió que temblaba**

**-Lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera… no quería que fuera así –No cambio ni un solo instante su posición**

**-Yo también lo lamento, de cualquier manera agradezco tu hospitabilidad. –Hitomi se paro del lugar donde estaba sentada**

**-¿Te vas a ir, en este instante? –Van al fin volteo a verlos**

**-Solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos…**

**-No quiero que malentiendas esto, Van. Lo hago, por ella. –Allen se acerco al moreno.**

**-¿Qué no malentienda, que¿Que estabas enamorada de ella, que te querías casar con ella, o que? –Un mal comentario, que no paso desapercibido para la de ojos verdes.**

**-Al menos el seria mas honesto que tu. ¿O, que? Olvidamos el que te hayamos encontramos esta mañana en la cama con tu ex prometida, o que yo esta ese momento era tu pareja. –Le desafió con la mirada.**

**-…**

**-Te quedas callado, es lo único que puedes opinar. –Giro el picaporte. – ¿Me ayudas con mis cosas, Allen?**

**-Si.**

**Cuando iban a salir; tocaron la puerta.**

**-¿Si? –La voz ronca de Van.**

**Entro uno de los guardias.**

**-Ha llegado una nave de Asturias. Viene su hermana, con visitas. –Se dirigió a Schezar.**

**-Si quieres, Van. Aviso que vayan directo a mi casa. –El rubio le hablo.**

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero pidió una audiencia con el Rey.**

**-Que pasen al salón principal, en un momento voy. –Se sentó detrás de su escritorio.**

**-Como usted diga, su majestad.**

**-Yo iré a alcanzarla; mientras tú ve por tus cosas. –Le tomo por un hombro.**

**-Esta bien. Con permiso. **

**Saliendo ella; se quedaron los dos hombres a solas. **

**-No quiero que se eche a perder la amistad que hemos formado estos años…**

**-Ni yo, es solo que…**

**-Tus celos pueden más.**

**-Pero no soy quien para exigirle algo, ella es libre.**

**-No se que decirte. Nos vemos en unos momentos. **

**Solo se quedo el, con sus pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

**En cuanto desembarcaron se trasladaron de inmediato al palacio. A duras penas Allen intercepto el carruaje.**

**Ya todos en el palacio esperaban la llegada.**

**-Buen día, el rey las vera en el salón principal.**

**-Muchas gracias. –Lilian agradeció y escoltadas de los guardias esperaron en el salón que les habían indicado.**

**-Así que Hitomi ira a vivir con nosotros, no puedo creerlo. Millerna me comento que de seguro no tardaba en haber boda con el rey. –Selene tomaba un sorbo de un jugo que había pedido.**

**-Ya vez como son las cosas, en la casa te explico lo demás. –Dejo de hablar cuando la imagen de Van se hizo presente.**

**-¿Cómo haz estado, Selene? –Le sonrió, pero una sonrisa con melancolía.**

**-Bien su majestad, y lamento que esta no sea una visita de placer. –Le hizo señas a Lilian de que se acercara.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Buen día, su majestad. –Lilian hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a presentarse. –Soy Lilian De Fontaine. Y vengo por un asunto un poco delicado, y difícil de creer.**

**-Pues, dígame y veremos que se puede hacer. –Se sentaron en la sala que estaba en ese lugar.**

**-Eh… pues. Pronto habrá una guerra y yo voy a ser la juez… -Bajo la vista la joven de pelo negro**

**-¿Cómo estaré seguro de lo que me esta diciendo? –Van se mantenía escéptico.**

**-Me han llegado sueños…**

**-¿Premoniciones? –Van no dejo que terminara.**

**-No…**

**-Entonces no estoy seguro de lo viable de tus palabras.**

**-Van, la conozco desde hace tiempo y no creo que este mintiendo. –Allen por fin hablo.**

**-Por favor, su majestad. Ella ha tenido esos sueños desde hace varios días. –Selene apoyo la moción de su hermano.**

**-Aun así, espero que entiendan que en mi posición; no puedo creerle a nadie así por que si.-No cambiaba su opinión acerca del tema.**

**-No miente, Van; perdón, Su alteza. –Hitomi ingreso al lugar seguida de unos guardias con sus cosas.**

**-No es necesario que me llames por mi titulo; puedes llamarme por mi nombre. **

**-Gracias por creer en mí. –Lilian giro para ver a la joven que le había defendido. Al verla se quedo sin palabras… era la misma joven de ojos verdes que veía en sus sueños. –A usted la he soñado.**

**-¿En serio? –Se sentó a lado de Allen.**

**-Sonara raro, pero la mujer que me habla me dijo que la mujer que siempre esta con el Dragon seria la única que me haría caso…**

**-Parece que esta acertando en todo¿No, Van? –Allen reía por la cara del moreno.**

**-¿Qué papel vas a jugar en la guerra? –Hitomi no hacia caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; en ese momento era lo de menos.**

**-Pues… la juez. –De Fontaine estaba asustada; pero la mano tibia de la la castaña la tranquilizo.**

**-¿Tienes miedo, verdad? **

**-Si… tengo hermanos pequeños. Y si algo me pasara, ellos estarían desprotegidos…**

**-¿Con quien se quedaron?**

**-La Reina Millerna lo recibió con gusto en el palacio. –Selene le contesto.**

**-Si están con Millerna no tienes de que preocuparte… Ella es muy gentil. –Hitomi siguió tranquilizando a la peli negra.**

**-¿Eres el bien o el mal? –De Fontaine enfrento a Hitomi.**

**-¿Cambiaria algo para ti, que yo fuera el mal? –Con esa sonrisa gentil, Lilian no podia creer que ella estuviera del lado malo.**

**-Tu eres el bien… tus ojos lo dicen y tu sonrisa también. No podrías hacer ninguna maldad. –Todos asintieron ante ese comentario.**

**-Ya es tarde… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Tenemos que ir a instalarnos. –Allen se paro de donde había estado sentado.**

**-No es necesario que se vayan… -Van dirigía mas que nada esas palabras a Hitomi.**

**-Claro que si. Mis cosas ya están dentro de un carruaje.- Hitomi le hizo una reverencia a Van y se encamino a la salida.**

**-Mucho gusto, su majestad. –Lilian salio tras ella, después de su despedida Selene hizo lo mismo.**

**-Nos vemos mañana, Van. Será un día muy pesado. **

**-Cuídala, Allen. **

**-Sabes que no es necesario que me lo digas.**

**-Hasta mañana, guerrera del bien y la juez…**

**Las palabras de Van quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Pero lo que ninguno supo era que la conversación que sostuvieron fue escuchada por alguien mas.**

**

* * *

**

**-Esto se puso más interesante de lo que creí… Al parecer si haré pagar todo lo que me ha hecho esa intrusa. Tengo que evitar que la otra me vea, echaría a perder el factor sorpresa… Y no quiero que eso suceda.**

**Las cosas no pudieron ser mejor…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si lo se, este capitulo salio un poco mas corto... Pero es que ya no se ocurrio mas cosas que anexarles.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Maru: Gracias por los reviews que me haz dejado... Y siempre pienso en ti y en Alory. Son ustedes las que me motivan a seguir con esta historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos!**

**Ann:Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia! Creo que entiendes el por que de mis tardanzas para subir los capitulos en poco tiempo. Creo que lo de Hitomi no te lo voy a poder cumplir... pero no la voy a hacer sufrir tanto (solo un poquito). Saludos!**

**Alory: HOLA COMO ESTAS! Gracias por estar siempre apoyandome, no sabes en verdad cuanto te lo agradezco! Y nunca me van a hostigar tus reviews! Saludos!**

**Deli: A poco si te imaginaste como lo iban a encontrar? Las malas rachas siempre son basicas para las historias.Y no creo que tarde mucho en arreglar las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas. Saludos!**

**Les aviso que si no subo este capitulo pronto es por que para variar un poco voy a hacer un song fic. Para entretenerlos un poco.**

**Saludos!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
